Confesiones de Adolecentes
by Kari Reira Lufkin
Summary: Summary is out


Titulo: Confesiones de Adolescentes.  
Serie:Inazuma Eleven  
Género: Romance, Yaoi [R-16]  
Personajes: Goenji Shuuya, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Afuro Terumi.

**CONFESIONES DE ADOLESCENTES**

Capitulo único

Sonaba el despertador, 6:00 am, había estado despierto desde una hora antes y se había quedado dormido hacia solo cuatro. La preocupación carcomía su mente impidiéndole conciliar el sueño.

Qué pesado era tener que hacer algo que no quería… levantarse para ir a la escuela.

-Cielo! Tu despertador está sonando desde hace quince minutos… hora de levantarse –era la señora Goenji que se asomaba a la puerta.

- mmm… es que, me siento mal mamá. Creo que no debería ir a la escuela- se quejo aun acostado sobre la cama.

-Oh! ¿Lo dices en serio? Déjame ver! –Usando un termómetro- Tu temperatura es completamente normal –dijo después de comprobarlo – así que levántate que llegaras tarde.

-Pero de verdad me siento mal! Seguro que se me presentaran los síntomas mientras este en clase –apunto el pelicrema- Será mejor quedarme –tomando las sabanas para reacomodarse.

Si bien la señora Goenji era como toda madre con un amor entrañable hacia sus vástagos, juro y perjuro que daría la vida por protegerlos, más una cosa era bien cierta, aquella mujer podía oler las mentiras a kilómetros, y más si se trataba de la típica excusa de "me siento mal", después de dieciséis años felizmente casada con un respetado doctor, era imposible engañar a tan conocedora madre cuyo principal misión en la vida era guiar a sus hijos por el camino del éxito… lo cual incluía una carrera en medicina para su preciado tesoro Shuuya, y para lograrlo debía terminar la escuela secundaria. He aquí la simple razón del porque con un puntapié el peli punta fue echado a la calle recibiendo la mochila, también arrojada, en pleno rostro.

-Mamá! Ni siquiera he desayunado! –chillo desde afuera.

¡Aquí está tu desayuno! –Abriendo de nueva cuenta la puerta para ensartarle un pan tostado en la boca y luego volver a cerrar de golpe la puerta tras de sí.

Ni hablar, la progenitora se había salido con la suya y él debía encaminarse sin más remedio hacia la escuela. Por supuesto que tal desgano de llegar al centro educativo tenía una justificación, un motivo que ya el pelicrema iría revelando.

A punto de llegar al salón, se percato de que un grupo de sus compañeros de equipo estaba justo en la puerta charlando sobre algún asunto, Goenji espero a que se disiparan. Al fin, dos de ellos, Endou y Kazemaru se fueron a lo que parecía ser el baño mientras Kidou y Hiroto se introdujeron al salón.

-Muy bien- susurro para sí- campo libre.

Introduciéndose en el lugar fue directo hasta su asiento tratando de evitar a sus compañeros.

-Hola Goenji! –saludo cortésmente Kidou

-Hump! Hola –respondió sin mucha energía.

-Vaya! Parece que hoy no es tu día –reprocho notando la actitud de rechazo del pelipunta.

- No es eso –trato de disimular- Es que tuve una mala noche, apenas pude dormir unas horas.

-¿En serio? Que mal –mostrando un poco de compasión- Tal vez lo mejor sería que después de clases te regreses a tu casa y no te quedes al entrenamiento. Tu salud es primero.

Sin duda el chico de rastas era muy comprensivo.

-Hump! –Sonrió- Ojala y Endou pensara igual… pero de seguro me saldrá con algún discurso motivacional.

-Sí tienes razón –rio un poco- No te preocupes, de mi cuenta corre convencer al capitán –extendiendo el dedo pulgar hacia arriba.

-Justo en ese momento su cordial conversación con Kidou fue interrumpida por el par que regresaba de los baños. Shuuya de inmediato perdió la sonrisa y trato de ocultar su rostro con un libro y se giro hacia el lado contrario de donde pasaban sus compañeros.

-Goenji? Goenji eres tú? –preguntaba Endou asomándose por un lado y por el otro hasta que opto por quitarle el libro con el que se ocultaba- Sí eres tu Goenji! Buenos días! –saludaba muy contento.

-Sí, soy yo –respondió entre dientes con una vena en la frente.

-Pensé que te estabas escondiendo – comento el capitán.

-Me pregunto qué te hizo pensar eso –respondió sarcástico.

Pero su tirante charla se vio interrumpida una vez más cuando vio detrás de Endou, a un ya sentado Kazemaru que sonriendo lo saludaba con la mano a lo lejos.

Una sonrisa forzada se formo en sus labios como respuesta para luego girar su vista hacia cualquier otro lado.

Ese era el motivo por el cual Shuuya Goenji no había querido asistir a la escuela, un peliazul de grandes ojos cobrizos de nombre Kazemaru Ichirouta.

El transcurso de las clases fue de lo más normal, incluso el mismo Goenji había olvidado la presencia del defensa de Raimon, por lo que pudo concentrarse en las materias, para gusto de su madre. Pero al acercarse la hora del almuerzo, el fantasma regreso.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien fuese perturbado de tal forma por una persona tan amable, educada y amistosa como Ichirouta?

Logro escabullirse hasta la azotea del edificio en donde encontró cierta tranquilidad, mientras contemplaba todo lo que pasaba abajo.

Lo único que no pudo avistar desde ese punto fue la figura de cierto rubio que se acercaba a pasos sigilosos.

-Así que aquí estabas- interrumpiendo la concentración del pelicrema.

-Afuro!- el pelilargo sí que había conseguido sorprender al goleador.

- Te estuve buscando todo el día y nadie me daba razón de ti- decía para tomar asiento aun lado del otro- Fue buena idea echar un vistazo aquí.

- Y… ¿Qué se te ofrece? –cuestiono volviendo a su anterior posición, contemplar el patio.

-mmm…-dudando un poco- veras, voy a ser muy directo contigo… -hizo una pausa molesto por la poca atención recibida por parte de Goenji- ¿Puedes mirarme mientras te hablo? Lo que voy a decirte es muy importante!

-Hump?! – aquella reacción del rubio asusto un poco al Shuuya que no entendía tal actitud.

-Bien… -reanudando su charla- te he estado observando por algún tiempo y… quiero decirte que me gustas Shuuya Goenji. Estoy interesado en ti y quiero pedirte que seas mi novio…

Vaya! Cuando Afuro dijo que sería directo realmente hablaba en serio, la mayoría se la pasa dando vueltas al asunto, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo que suele ser más evidente que una noche sin luna, para finalizar con un tímido "me gustas".

Goenji se quedo perplejo mirando el rostro del rubio, ciertamente era un chico muy atractivo, su piel era tersa y blanca, un cabello dorado largo hasta la cintura, un cuerpo bien formado pero lo que siempre había llamado la atención del goleador, eran esos impresionantes ojos rojos. Y ahora resultaba que esa delicia de chico estaba loco por él. Sin lugar a dudas, el goleador de fuego era muy afortunado de ser pretendido por Afuro.

Sin decir nada el pelicrema se incorporo, el rubio hizo lo mismo sin quitarle la vista de encima. Le miro directo a esos ojos rojizos que tanto le gustaban y sin poder evitarlo le acaricio la mejilla con la mano…

Una escena sumamente tierna se estaba desarrollando en lo alto de la azotea de la escuela, Goenji estaba peligrosamente cerca del Afuro que parecía estar sonrojado cuando la mano del pelicrema había pasado de su mejilla a su barbilla. Cualquiera que les viera no solo pensaría que eran una pareja de novios, incluso añadiría que se les veía muy enamorados.

Faltaban cinco minutos para que el descanso terminara y tenía la necesidad de pasar a los sanitarios, bajo las escaleras y se encamino por el pasillo cuando apareció la figura esbelta del peliazulado.

"_Joder! Ahí viene"_ pensó Goenji buscando de inmediato algún escondite. No encontró ninguno así que opto por bajar hasta el primer piso para buscar otros sanitarios que usar, aunque eso significara que llegaría tarde a su siguiente clase. Todo con tal de no toparse de frente con el defensa.

El pelicrema había salido bien librado esta vez, aunque solo fuera por unos minutos porque cuando regreso a su salón se encontró con que el retrasado era su profesor quien aun no se presentaba.

Nuevamente uso la táctica de "no conozco a nadie" y se fue derechito a su lugar.

-Hola –se escucho una voz conocida, sí, era Kazemaru-

-Hump! Hola –otra vez usando ese tono molesto, aspecto que no paso desapercibido para el peliazul.

- Oye, ¿podemos hablar? –pregunto con cautela.

Los ojos oscuros de Shuuya le miraron abiertos de par en par, el corazón le palpito con fuerza y la lengua se le trabo de modo que no pudo responder. Fue una suerte que es ese momento se presentara el profesor con la excusa de que el trafico estaba terrible.

Pero ahora sí, no hubo poder humano que quitara de la cabeza de Goenji las palabras de Ichirouta. Sabía que tarde que temprano tendría que enfrentarlo, pero le resultaba tan desagradable. Tanto que había llegado al grado de incomodarle mucho su presencia. Cada día rogaba a dios no tener que cruzar palabra con él. Y esperaba no tener que hacerlo lo que restaba del horario escolar.

Cuando terminaron las clases Endou animo a todos a ir directo al club de futbol. Fue entonces cuando algo le susurro Kidou y después, el capitán se acerco al goleador del equipo.

-Kidou me ha dicho que hoy estas indispuesto- le decía preocupado

-Sí, un poco- respondió sin ánimos.

- Creo que él tiene razón- colocando una mano en el hombro del pelicrema- será mejor que hoy vayas a casa a descansar para que mañana vengas con muchas energías –sonrió.

Kidou había conseguido convencer a capitán. Y Goenji realmente lo aprecio, no estaba bien ni física ni emocionalmente. Necesitaba urgentemente un descanso.

-Gracias –respondió sinceramente sonriéndole al capitán.

Todos los demás miembros de equipo se dirigieron al entrenamiento. Shuuya sintió un poco de envidia, le hubiera gustado quedarse a practicar, pero con Kazemaru rondando, prefería mantenerse a distancia.

Salió del edificio y se encamino para atravesar el camino entre los árboles, con la vista baja y las manos en los pantaloncillos. Estaba muy pensativo, la verdad es que, no era que le desagradara Kazemaru, ni mucho menos, pero su situación se había vuelto complicada, definitivamente ya no era la misma de antes.

-Goenji! –llamo una voz a lo lejos

El nombrado se giro sobre su eje para corroborar lo que sus oídos ya le anticipaban.

-Kazemaru- dijo seriamente.

-¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto preocupado cuando hubo llegado hasta él- Endou dijo que te sentías mal y por eso no entrenarías con nosotros…

No Kazemaru, esa mirada consternada por la salud del pelicrema no ayudaba para nada, al contrario, solo haría las cosas más difíciles para los dos.

-No es nada serio, no te preocupes- respondió fríamente para retomar su paso.

-Goenji! –volvió a llamar, esta vez, tomándolo por el brazo para detenerlo- Me estas evitando?! –pregunto con el cejo fruncido.

El pelicrema lo miro fijamente, sin molestarse en absoluto por el modo como había sido detenido, ni por el tono de voz que había usado con él. Simplemente detuvo el paso y dejo escapar un gran suspiro de resignación. No había más escapatoria, las cosas debían quedar bien claras de una buena vez. No podían seguir engañándose uno al otro.

-Sí, tienes toda la razón –admitió con triste voz- te estoy evitando…

- Pero... ¿Por qué? –Inquirió preocupado, ya intuía que nada bueno pasaría- ¿Acaso te he ofendido?

Un breve silencio solamente interrumpido por el sonido del viento surcando las ramas de los árboles inundo el lugar.

Goenji fijo su mirada por unos instantes en el azul turquesa del cielo…

-No realmente, es solo que… estoy cansado –dejo escapar de sus labios como un susurro.

-¿Pero… qué estás diciendo?- un deje de sorpresa, no más que eso, de pánico se dejo ver en el semblante del pelizaul.

-Kazemaru… ya no quiero continuar con esto. Y se termina hoy… aquí –dijo rompiendo el corazón del menor.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas? –pregunto nuevamente con la voz entre cortada.

-Porque es lo mejor para los dos… -su voz era calmada, muy serena, quería ser lo más amable posible al respecto ya que deseaba creer que de alguna manera, aquella "ruptura" también seria dolorosa para el menor- Fue bueno cuando comenzó y no me arrepiento de nada… pero ahora, las cosas han cambiado…

Goenji estaba siendo muy sincero cuando pronuncio aquellas palabras, aquella relación había comenzado de una forma tan inesperada, sin proponérselo, que el goleador jamás hubiera imaginado que llegarían tan lejos…

_Tres meses atrás…_

_-La práctica de hoy fue muy productiva –comentaba Endou mientras se cambiaba el jersey por el uniforme escolar- estoy muy contento con los resultados._

_-Mañana será nuestro último entrenamiento antes del partido inaugural –agregaba en tono serio Yuto._

_-Pero no olviden que tienen que mantener un buen promedio escolar –decía Cuatro ojos- De lo contrario los suspenderán del equipo. Así que no descuiden sus tareas… ¿Escucharon bien…Kabeyama, Max, Handa y ENDO?!_

_Los nombrados se hicieron chiquitos, sabían perfectamente que habían estado holgazaneando al respecto y si no se tomaban más en serio las clases, pondrían en peligro al equipo de soccer de Raimon._

_-Cuatro ojos tiene razón –intervino Goenji que hasta entonces había permanecido callado- Debes sacar buenas calificaciones, especialmente tu Endou, no quiero ni pensar en el problema en que nos meteremos si te sacan del equipo._

_Un escalofrió recorrió el moreno cuerpo del capitán a quien se le puso la carne de gallina._

_-Prometo que desde hoy mismo me pongo a hacer todas mis tareas y trabajos pendientes! –exclamo totalmente resuelto a cumplir su palabra- Chicos! Esta tarde… todos a estudiar para el examen de mañana!_

_Lamentablemente su entusiasmo no fue contagiado… nadie quería presentar aquel temible examen._

_-Goenji, como tienes toda la razón… toma- le daba una escoba y una cubeta._

_-¿Pero… que dem…? –_

_-No podemos perder tiempo- explicaba el capitán- como tú eres uno de los alumnos adelantados, creemos que es justo que hoy te quedes a limpiar el club mientras los demás nos vamos a estudiar._

_- Pero… ¿Yo solo?! ¿Todo el club de futbol?! -exclamaba asustado echándole un vistazo al lugar, nunca antes le había parecido tan grande.. y sucio._

_- Si los inspectores vienen y lo encuentran sucio, también podemos perder el club. Así que alguien tiene que hacerlo –decía un poco apenado por delegarle esa responsabilidad al goleador- Mira, Kazemaru puede ayudarte…_

_-¿Yo?! – el mencionado parecía asustado._

_-Sí, tú también eres un alumno de excelencia –le entregaba a este también los utensilios- No hay nada que puedas estudiar que no sepas ya…_

_-Pe, pe… pero – no hallaba excusa válida para zafarse de lio._

_-Por favor chicos. Prometo que no los pondré a hacer aseo toda una semana en compensación-_

_Y después de muchas disculpas todos desaparecieron dejando a Goenji y Kazemaru solos para limpiar todo aquel tiradero. Resignados cada quien tomo un utensilio y se puso a limpiar, Shuuya barría y trapeaba el piso mientras Kazemaru sacudía y lavaba ventanas._

_-Listo! Ya acabe –decía el pelicrema limpiándose el sudor de la frente, satisfecho por el resultado reluciente del piso._

_- Yo también, ya casi termino… solo falta secar esta ventana y abre terminado… - comentaba el peliazul, feliz por terminar también. La verdad era que estaba cansado ya que había tenido que usar un banco para poder alcanzar las ventanas de hasta arriba._

_-Bien... Entonces, en lo que tú terminas yo voy a guardar los utensilios –dijo tomando la cubeta con agua y la escoba, pero al hacer aquel movimiento golpeo una de las patas del banquito sobre el que estaba parado Kazemaru, provocando que se volcara con todo y peliazul…_

_Allá salió volando la cubeta desparramando el líquido, la escoba retumbo al caer y sobre el piso yacía Goenji tirado boca arriba con Kazemaru encima, cara con cara, pecho con pecho y miembro con miembro…_

_Un rubor cubrió las mejillas de ambos muchachos que se miraban uno en los ojos del otro, sorprendidos, asustados y muy avergonzados…_

_-Yo… lo siento mucho –se disculpo Ichirouta al tiempo que intento levantarse, pero sus pies resbalaron debido al agua derramada haciéndolo caer en el mismo lugar. _

_El roce entre sus miembros provoco un gemido imposible de reprimir el cual se escapo de sus bocas._

_Kazemaru rápidamente se tapo la boca con ambas manos y se sentó a un lado, Goenji por su parte también logro incorporarse sentándose un poco más allá._

_Por unos minutos nadie dijo nada. Estaban tan apenados que no sabían qué decir, después de todo, había sido un accidente, ninguno de los dos lo había planeado._

_Goenji mantenía la cabeza gacha y se abrazaba a sus piernas, no quería que Ichirouta se diera cuenta de la erección que le había causado, pero ahí estaba, lo sentía palpitar pidiendo más de lo que había sentido, y parecía endurecerse poco a poco. Shuuya se sentía tan avergonzado ante el inocente Kazemaru, de seguro pensaría que él había tirado su banco a propósito con el fin de tocarlo. Apretó con fuerza los dientes intentando contenerse, sabía que no podría, por lo que, se levanto y dio unos pasos tratando de disimular su erección._

_-Yo… necesito usar el baño- alcanzo a decir para luego dirigirse al lugar que, cabe mencionar estaba dentro del mismo club._

_Cuando hubo entrado al baño, se aseguro de ponerle el picaporte… la conciencia le molestaba, pero le preocupaba mucho más la imagen que hubiera causado en Kazemaru, a quien respetaba mucho, como jugador, como persona y como amigo. Bien podía haber dado salida a su problema físico, pero prefirió bajarse la temperatura lavándose la cara con agua fría, aunque necesito echarse agua en repetidas ocasiones, pero al fin lo consiguió._

_Se miro al espejo ya un poco mejor, trato de acomodar sus cabellos para que no se notara el suplicio por el cual había tenido que pasar. Se fajo la camiseta y al fin estaba listo para regresar para pedirle disculpas a su compañero por lo sucedido. Cual fuera su sorpresa, cuando alcanzo a ver tras los lockers, la figura de un Kazemaru gimiendo mientras se tocaba su miembro._

_Al darse cuenta de que había sido sorprendido en el acto, Ichirouta sintió venírsele el mundo encima, ahí estaba Goenji el delantero estrella de Raimon, excelente estudiante, serio y respetado con los ojos de par en par mirándolo hacérselo el mismo._

_Shuuya estaba atónito ante la escena, jamás le paso por la cabeza que Kazemaru hubiera estado sintiendo lo mismo que el. Más había tardado en bajarse la excitación cuando al ver al peliazul, ya tenía nuevamente tremenda erección._

_-Goenji… yo…- bajo la vista cuando las palabras no llegaron,trataba de disculparse, de hallar una excusa que jamás engañaría al otro._

_-Kazemaru yo… -llamo cuando se acerco a él._

_El peliazul, completamente sonrojado, tímidamente lo miro._

_-Y… ¿puedo? – pregunto señalando con la mirada el pene de Kazemaru, con mucho más deseo que vergüenza. Cayendo en la trampa del dicho "hormona mata neurona"._

_El defensa, asintió con la cabeza aunque con una mano se cubría el rostro avergonzado._

_Lo había intentado, solo él sabía cuánto se había esforzado pero al final no se pudo contener, y si Kazemaru y él querían la misma cosa… no se reprimiría más._

_Introdujo a Kazemaru en su boca dándole un ligero masaje que hizo gritar al peliazul que en su desesperación se aferro a los cabellos claros del mayor. Después fue el turno de Ichirouta para hacer lo propio con Goenji cuyo miembro pedía a gritos la debida atención. _

_Los labios de Kazemaru eran tan suaves, tibios y tan húmedos. Hicieron un gran trabajo con el moreno provocándole más de un gemido. El peliazul se veía tan lindo, tierno e indefenso, para Shuuya el trabajo oral no había sido suficiente, así que le pregunto si podía penetrarlo, Kazemaru se asusto un poco, pero acepto con la condición de que el pudiera hacerle lo mismo. Fue entonces cuando perdieron su total virginidad. El pelicrema le bajo los pantaloncillos junto con la ropa interior y poco a poco fue entrando en él. Ichirouta se quejo un poco, pero después se acostumbro._

_-Se siente tan bien, que no puedo dejar de mover mis caderas- dijo Goenji cuando embestía a Kazemaru, quien no paraba de jadear, muy complacido por la energía desbordante de su amante._

_Después intercambiaron papeles, ahora era Kazemaru quien se apoderaba del cuerpo y virginidad de Shuuya, como un adicto saciando su necesidad._

_De esa forma se les fue la tarde, amándose, gozando el uno del otro. Pero al final del dia, cuando ya regresaban a sus casas, ambos chicos acordaron que aquello había sido solo una aventura y que no volveria a suceder, comentarlo, mucho menos!_

_Estaban totalmente decididos a respetar su acuerdo hasta que después de una semana…_

_-Date prisa Goenji ¡Los muchachos nos esperan para ir a comer tallarines! –decía Kidou_

_-Ahora vuelvo! –respondió entrando de prisa al baño de hombres, habia tomado tanta agua que realmente le urgia entrar._

_Más para su sorpresa, justo en la puerta se topo con Kazemaru que venía saliendo._

_-Hump! Goenji! –más que un saludo, fue el susto de encontrárselo inesperadamente._

_-Kazemaru –saludo desviando la mirada para luego pasarse de largo._

_Se encontraba en los mijitorios cuando sitio que alguien le miraba, miro hacia todos lados pero… nada. Se subió el ziper y se encamino a la puerta y cuando hubo salido, una mano le sujeto por la muñeca y lo jalo devuelta hacia adentro._

_-Kazemaru? ¡– exclamo sorprendido._

… _- el nombrado solo bajo la cabeza sin responder._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? –pregunto preocupado._

_-Goenji… hagámoslo, una vez más –al fin dijo._

_Ante aquellas palabras el pelicrema estaba más que sorprendido. Kazemaru… ¿le estaba pidiendo que tuvieran sexo otra vez?_

_-Pero Kazmearu… habíamos prometido no volver a hacerlo –respondió suavemente._

_-Lo necesito… -suplicaba con el rostro sonrojado- ya no puedo contenerme_

_Tras lo cual se arrojo a los brazos de Shuuya para besarlo enloquecidamente, para succionar su boca, su lengua, su entero ser._

_El goledor por su parte lo apretó fuertemente contra su propio cuerpo, para sentirlo nuevamente, para acariciarlo. No hizo falta rogarle mucho al pelicrema para que este accediera a follarse otra vez a un Kazemaru sudoroso y caliente que se lo pedía a gritos. Ahí, sobre el lavamanos se sentó el peliazul y Goenji se lo puso entre las piernas y lo poseyó una, dos y tres veces más haciendo retorcer al menor de placer cada vez que llegaba hasta lo profundo de su ser, excitándose más cada vez que este pronunciaba su nombre pidiéndole más._

_De esa forma, lo que comenzó como un encuentro fortuito se convirtió en un aspecto de su vida normal. Cada viernes después de las actividades académicas y deportivas, Shuuuya Goenji y Kazemaru Ichirouta se escabullían a diferentes lugares para tener relaciones sexuales. A veces era en las regaderas, a veces detrás de un arbusto, e incluso en alguna ocasión se divirtieron teniendo sexo en plena hora del almuerzo, frente a casi toda la escuela sin que se dieran cuenta por temor al "qué dirán" ._

Claro, en esa época parecía divertido, excitante y atrevido… pero las cosas cambian y las personas también, ese era el caso de Goenji…

-¿Es acaso que ya no te agrado? –Cuestiono cabizbajo dejando que aquellos sedosos mechones azules cubrieran la tristeza de su rostro- ¿O tal vez es… que has encontrado a alguien más?

Goenji le miro apenado, notando a las claras que Kazemaru no estaba tomando las cosas con calma.

-Kazemaru… eso no tiene importancia. El punto es que ya no puedo estar en una… "relación" en que… - siendo interrumpido.

-Es Afuro, ¿verdad? –pregunto de golpe sin hacer caso de lo anterior.

-¿Qué?! – estaba sorprendido.

-Es por Afuro que ya no quieres estar conmigo –reprocho un tanto colérico por la sola idea-

- ¿Y tú qué sabes de Afuro? –Shuuya estaba muy extrañado de que el peliazul lo estuviera relacionando con rubio.

-¿Crees que no los vi, hablando muy solitos en la azotea?! –recrimino tomando al pelicrema por sorpresa.

-Kazemaru no es eso… -dijo cuando al fin cayó en la cuenta de que habían sido descubiertos por el defensa- en realidad Afuro vino a… -se contuvo de decir la verdad- no viene al caso…-tratando de restarle importancia.

- Claro que viene que tiene que ver! –Exclamo desesperado- Ha venido a llevarte de mi lado, y tú me estas dejando por él!... Sí, es tan hermoso, tan bello, ¿cómo podría competir yo contra él? –decía al borde de las lagrimas.

Shuuya lo miro tan admirado como compadecido, parecía que Ichirouta se estaba derrumbando frente a sus ojos, y eso era algo que el peli punta no podía soportar ver. Se giro para darle la espalda y recargándose sobre un costado le dijo…

-Te equivocas! –llamando la atención del menor, que solo podía contemplar su espalda-No tienes por qué compararte con él. Por más hermoso que sea, Afuro no me interesa en lo absoluto…

El de la coleta lo miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par… si Afuro no era el motivo, ¿entonces cuál otro podía ser?

-La razón por la que ya no puedo estar contigo….es porque ya no quiero ser solo tu amante, yo necesito mucho más de ti ¿Me comprendes? –pregunto sin darse la vuelta.

-¿Qué… qué es lo que quieres decir? –preguntaba atónito el oji cobrizo.

Poco a poco y con mirada tímida, Goenji se giro para confesarse…

-Significa que no quiero ser el hombre en tu cama por una noche… quiero ser el hombre de tu vida, estar contigo, siempre- haciendo una pausa- Me enamore de ti, ¿lo entiendes? –volvió a preguntar.

Ahora sí, era el momento de la verdad.

Le tomo a Ichirouta unos segundos asimilar que, Shuuya Geonji estuviera confesando estar perdidamente enamorado de él. En efecto, le amaba.

-Pero… lo habíamos discutido… ¿Qué pensarán los demás si…?-

Shuuya dejo escapar un suspiro de decepción, bajando la vista, introdujo nuevamente sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón dispuesto a marcharse para siempre.

-Si no puedes darme lo que quiero… entonces es mejor decirnos adiós- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de darse media vuelta para alejarse.

Solo fueron unos cuantos pasos, pero para Kazemaru parecieron una enorme distancia, viendo marcharse para siempre de su vida al único hombre al que le había entregado al que le había entregado todo de sí. Y si no hacia algo de inmediato, definitivamente lo perdería.

-Goenji! –corrió de tras de él para abrazarlo por la espalda. Sin poder evitar dejo correr las lágrimas- Goenji… Dime, ¿Cómo puedo darte… lo que ya es tuyo desde hace tanto tiempo?

Escuchar aquello hizo al corazón de Goenji volver a la vida, volvió a palpitar dentro de él inundándole de felicidad porque ahora estaba seguro de que su amor era correspondido. Ahora si podía decir que "Kazemaru era suyo" con todas sus letras. Podría amarle abiertamente y se dedicaría a hacerle feliz.

El crema se giro de a poco y tomando al menor entre sus brazos le levanto la barbilla para besarlo como nunca lo había echo, tiernamente, dulcemente, con amor. Después de una sesión de besos desde lo simple hasta lo profundo, al fin se separaron.

-Goenji…-dijo el defensa.

-Dime Kazemaru… -respondió gentilmente.

-Hazme el amor….-

El pelicrema estaba a punto de censurar a su novio por creer que le estaba gastando una broma, pero se contuvo porque noto en los ojos brillantes y cobrizos, que su peliazul le estaba hablando en serio.

-Esta noche… esta noche te haré tocar las estrellas…- aseguro al tiempo que sellaba la promesa con un beso.

A la mañana siguiente la nueva pareja llego junta a la escuela con las manos entre lazadas, y como eran de los alumnos bien portados, ocurrió que llegaron temprano cuando el salón estaba aun vació.

-Aprovechando que aun no llegan, voy a ir al baño- decía Shuuya

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –le pregunto pícaramente Kazemaru.

El mayor solo sonrió.

-Parece que ayer no te he dado lo suficiente- dijo maliciosamente haciendo sonrojar al peliazul al recordar su apasionado encuentro anterior

Se inclino un poco para besarlo suavemente en los labios.

-Espérame que ya vuelvo- y en breve desapareció.

Los ojos cobrizos se dilataban al contemplar la figura de su novio desvanecerse tras la puerta sin poder evitar soltar un profundo suspiro.

En tanto su novio regresaba, Kazemaru sacaba los libros de su primera clase para alistarse. Entonces escucho cerrarse la puerta de golpe.

-Ya regresaste? –Preguntaba mientras rebuscaba en su mochila- Si que eres rápido…

Al no recibir respuesta alzo la vista para darse cuenta de que tenía una visita inesperada. Un joven de largos cabellos dorados y delgada figura se acerco a él con gesto desagradable...

-Así que eres tu… -le dijo ásperamente

-¿Perdón? –aunque no entendía la situación, por el rostro del otro sabía que no se trataba de algo bueno.

-…la razón por la que Shuuya me rechazo...-

-... la razón por la que Shuuya me rechazo...-

_El día anterior en la azotea del edificio..._

_Sin decir nada el pelicrema se incorporo, el rubio hizo lo mismo sin quitarle la vista de encima. Le miro directo a esos ojos rojizos que tanto le gustaban y sin poder evitarlo le acaricio la mejilla con la mano…_

_-Me gustaría poder decirte que sí... -dijo Goenji regalandole una mirada muy tierna al tiempo que acomodaba un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja de Terumi, para aprecias aun más su bello rostro._

_-pero... -Afuro no era nuevo en esto, ya veía venir una negativa._

_-Por ahora me es imposible.. -admitió bajando la vista para retroceder un poco._

_-¿Es que no te gusto? -pregunto entre tímido y decepcionado._

_-Claro que me gustas! -sorprendiendo con esa declaración al pelilargo- pero en estos momentos estoy pasando por un dilema personal muy difícil -dijo dándole la espalda, llevando una de sus manos para entremeterla en sus claros cabellos- No tengo cabeza para pensar en algo más... hasta que el asunto quede resuelto..._

_-Ya veo... musito con resignación- tienes a alguien más..._

_Es demasiado importante para mi.. -agrego sin inmutarse por lo dicho por Afuro- Y aun si todo sale mal, no estoy seguro de poder corresponder a tus sentimientos -dijo sinceramente- No puedo darte esperanzas sobre algo que probablemente nunca llegue. Lo siento -inclinándose ante el rubio para reforzar su disculpa._

-Le hubiera dando un golpe tan fuerte que le rompería la nariz por el solo hecho de haberme rechazado... -decía el rubio con los ojos cerrados, el entre ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, después de contarle a Kazemaru la platica que habíasostenido con el ahora novio oficial del peliazul- Pero la verdad es que... -suavizando las facciones de su rostro- fue tan amable conmigo... tan respetuoso y sincero.

El peliazul solo pudo atinara observar y escuchar lo que Afuro tenia que decirle, lejos de sentir celos o molestarse con Goenji, se sintió muy feliz y orgulloso por la clase de persona que era su novio al que comenzaba a amar y respetar mucho más.

-¿Sabes? -prosiguió el apodado Aphrodi- Muchos solo me dicen lo que quiero escuchar, creyendo que con eso se ganaran mi atención, !Que tontos!... pero no Goenji, el prefirió ser honesto conmigo antes de engañarme a mi, y sobre todo a ti- dirigiéndole un sonrisa amable, como si con ello le felicitará por ser el afortunado poseedor del corazón deShuuya

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por la llegada del protagonista de su conversación.

-¿Afuro?!- dijo sin saber exactamente si estaba preguntando o saludando, sorprendido por su presencia -¿Qué haces aquí? -_*uno nunca sabe lo que puede hacer un corazón despechado*_

-Bueno... ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí- bajando de un salto de la mesa de Kazemaru donde se había sentado todo ese tiempo- me voy.

Y sin responder dirigió hacia la puerta pasando justo al lado de Goenji.

-Ah! -deteniendo su paso para volverse y abrazar al pelicrema quien se puso rojo no solo por el acto, sino porque estaban frente a Kazemaru- Te lo advierto Ichirouta! Cuida a este hombre y no lo dejes ir. Porque si lo haces, no lo tendrás de nuevo ¿Entendido?

- No hace falta que lo digas! - respondió de inmediato

-Entonces... adiós! - se despedía el rubio de la pareja.

El pobre Goenji nunca supo el motivo de la visita de Afuro, no sabia exactamente que lo había impresionado más, el descarado abrazo del rubio, o la relativa tranquilidad con que se lo había tomado Kazemaru.

-¿Qué rayos fue todo eso?- pregunto tomando asiento junto a su amor.

-Nada... solo cosas de nosotros -respondió sin darle importancia.

Pero a Shuuya pareció no agradarle la reacción del peliazul.

-Hump! -bufo un poco enojado- No me defendiste de Afuro... se atrevió a abrazarme y no pareció molestarte -reprocho.

-Créeme -sonriendole entre cerrando sus cobrizos y brillantes ojos- De haber estado en peligro, yo hubiera sido el primero en saltarle encima para salvarte.

-¡Pero me abrazo!- repuso

-Bueno... -posando su mano en la mejilla de él- eso es lo único que tendrá de ti... -depositandole un húmedo beso- Si alguna vez trata de hacerlo de nuevo, le romperé la nariz de un solo golpe- termino diciendo para seguir besando a su Goenji.

Al fin el pelicrema todas las dudas del pelicrema se desvanecieron y ya no le importo otra cosa que degustar los deliciosos labios tibios de Kazemaru quien yacía entre sus brazos.

Les hubiera gustado continuar con la terapia de besos e intercambio de saliva, pero para su desgracia, sus compañeros comenzaron a llenar el salón para iniciar un nuevo día...

FIN.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Otro fic de mi pareja favorita de Inazuma, ahora con menos drama y menos dark que el anterior en fanfcition.

Habrá algunas ligeras variaciones con el que subí a mi blog, pero será cosa de nada. Amantes de esta pareja, ojala y les haya gustado.

Nos estamos leyendo!

Amor por el GoKaze.


End file.
